


I'll Be Your Medal, Baby

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Judo, M/M, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han has a shot at the gold medal in Judo, but will the return of Kim Minseok end his chances for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Medal, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: rough sex, barebacking and...sport related smut. 
> 
> Everything I know about Judo I learned recently so sorry if there are any big mistakes OTL.

Lu Han adjusted his blue Judogi, tugging it down for the tenth time in as many minutes. It fit perfectly, that wasn’t why he was fidgeting. It was a nervous habit, one he did before almost every match. 

“You got this, stop worrying.” His coach, Deng Chao, gripped his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. 

Lu Han nodded, trying to look confident. By all logic he should be overflowing with confidence, he was favored to win. He had taken the world championships in 2015 and hadn’t lost a match since then. While he was once the underdog, too lanky and ineffectual with his grabs, now he was the darling child of the Judo world. Deng Chao’s training had a lot to do with his rise to the top. Kim Minseok’s absence had a lot to do with his rise as well.

“You saw him in practice, so relax,” Deng Chao said, referring to Lu Han’s opponent for the quarter finals, the top ranked Russian in his weight class. He had come in third in worlds the year before, so he was very much a contender. But Deng Chao was right, he had looked sloppy when practicing. Still, Lu Han was nervous.

And that anxiety was eating at him. No one watching had any doubt that he would win. The only person who seemed to possess any doubt was him, and if he tried to pinpoint where his case of nerves came from he only had to look in the stands and spot a certain someone, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched the mat. 

Kim Minseok. Four time world champion in the 60kg weight class. The best of the best. A face that had been absent for the last year due to a ligament tear that put him out of commission.

Minseok had already advanced to the semifinals earlier in the day, now he was observing the others alongside the few thousand plus spectators. He was watching, and Lu Han couldn’t shake the tension that overcame him at that fact. 

He tried to shrug it off as he walked onto the mat and bowed to his opponent. He tried to ignore who was watching and get in the zone. 

Three minutes later he was standing over his opponent, having pinned him to the mat with his signature grip and grab move. Two minutes later he detached himself as his victory was announced. He made it to the semifinals. 

When he walked off the mat Deng Chao grabbed him into a bear hug, patting his back and telling him he was great. When the hug was broken Lu Han allowed himself to glance up at the stands. Kim Minseok was nowhere to be found. 

  
  


Even though he had won his match, he didn’t get to relax, which wasn’t unexpected. The semifinals were tomorrow and while he couldn’t take any chances getting injured before the match he could, in the words of his coach, “keep your muscles from getting lazy”. 

Keeping his muscles from getting lazy meant he was training, albeit lightly, practicing in the sections of the arena that were hidden from public view. The training area was busy, with those who had yet to compete mixing with those who had advanced in their respective weight classes. Some were sparring with each other, others were going through the rounds with their coaches. Lu Han usually did the latter, Deng Chao and a few of the others from the large coaching staff acting as Lu Han’s opponent. But this time he had a different volunteer. 

“Need a partner?”

Lu Han didn’t need to turn around to know who was asking with that low and god awfully seductive tone. Because damn was his voice not consistently seductive in Lu Han’s opinion. 

“No,” Lu Han answered, earning a reproving look from Deng Chao, who mouthed “oh come on” to his pupil.

“Afraid you will lose?” That goddamn voice. 

“No,” Lu Han looked away from Deng Chao, who was enthusiastically nodding his head to get Lu Han to agree to the invitation. Lu Han flushed, knowing full well Minseok could see how overeager his coach was being. 

When Lu Han set his mouth in a tight line and refused to turn to see his opponent, Deng Chao did the unthinkable. “He’s all yours, just don’t hurt him.”

Lu Han sent a death glare at his coach as the older man jogged away, leaving Lu Han alone.

Minseok chuckled as he walked by Lu Han, and damn if his laugh didn’t even come off as tantalizingly sexy. 

When he stopped in front of Lu Han it was much too close for comfort, his expression playful as he looked the Chinese man up and down. “You’ve changed a lot over the last year.”

Lu Han would say that Minseok had changed too, except he really hadn’t. He had the same baby face, the same hair that was dyed orange and was a little longer than most other players wore it. He had the same mischievous look in his eyes, the same gummy smile. He had the same easy motions and carefree aura that had made Lu Han weak in the knees since the first time they had sparred three years ago. 

Minseok leaned in and with his voice barely above a whisper said, “Even your ass looks a little firmer.” 

Lu Han was fast on his feet, with an excellent reaction time. Yet when Minseok reached over and gave his ass a firm squeeze he couldn’t move a muscle, standing there dumbly he sputtered, “Y-you hey d-don’t do that!”

Minseok chuckled as he stepped away. “Now that is out of the way, you ready, pretty boy?”

Lu Han looked around, his face growing warm as he prayed no one had seen Minseok squeeze his butt. Everyone appeared blissfully ignorant, thankfully. He turned back towards his nemesis. 

“You think you can win?” He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Minseok.  

“Maybe.” Minseok, forever flippant and relaxed. Lu Han had every intention of wiping the smug look off the Korean Judoka’s face. 

They faced each other, circling for a few seconds before either made a move. Looking into Minseok’s eyes while on the mat was something he hadn’t done in so long, the prolonged eye contact a memory among a lot of other memories with this man. 

Minseok made the first grab, gripping onto Lu Han’s judogi as the Chinese man reacted quickly. He knew Minseok was setting up to do a spring hip throw, which meant his best counterattack was a rear hip throw. He grabbed for Minseok’s shoulder area and tried to position himself to execute the move, but he wasn’t fast enough. Instead of throwing the Korean man to the mat and effectively winning, they ended up in a two second hold that was quickly broken by Minseok stepping away. 

“You have changed a lot,” Minseok remarked with fire in his eyes. 

Lu Han smiled, feeling the adrenaline pumping through him as he grabbed for Minseok’s arm. The Korean dodged before hitting Lu Han in the center, using the Chinese man’s greater height to his advantage. He went for a major wheel, a throw that would end it for Lu Han. 

Lu Han managed to grapple his way out of the attack, moving just enough so Minseok lost his hold. They were both sweating now as they grappled, their heads close as they locked eyes. 

He was vaguely aware that they had an audience now, the practice mat was being surrounded as the two top ranked judoka sparred.

Judo was a mental sport as much as it was a physical one. Patience, precision, and proactive movement was what made a Judoka successful. Lu Han could be patient, he showed it well as he waited for Minseok to slip up. They grappled, tight holds and contact as they brushed past each other. Lu Han tried to up his mental game, ignoring how it felt to have Minseok’s body melded to his own as they attempted to dominate each other. 

Minseok attacked next, trying for a leg sweep that Lu Han anticipated. Again they were left in a grappling stalemate, Lu Han’s counterattack failing the same that Minseok’s attack had failed. They were both sweating now, their hair sticking to their foreheads as they moved away. 

A few seconds later Lu Han effectively lost his mental strength. Minseok’s judogi had fallen open, exposing his chest. Lu Han’s eyes instinctively flickered lower, appreciating the sweat slicked skin and well-toned pectorals. And that was enough, that one second, momentary weakness. 

Lu Han’s back hit the mat with a thud, his head smacking onto the padding hard enough to put him in a few second daze. He was suddenly looking up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly as he tried to figure out what had happened. 

“I guess there are some things that haven’t changed,” Minseok hovered over him, a gummy smile playing on his lips as he held his hand out. Lu Han took his hand and allowed himself to be helped up. 

“So, wanna go again?” Minseok asked, letting Lu Han’s hand go and stepping back. 

Lu Han bowed, the polite way to end a match. He turned and stalked off towards the showers, ignoring Deng Chao’s worried words as he passed. 

  
  
  


Lu Han squeezed the shower gel onto his palm, smacking his hands together and working the soap into a lather. The warm water that poured over his body was soothing for his tired muscles, too bad it didn’t do anything for his troubled mind.

It had been a cheap thing to do, Lu Han thought. Minseok hadn’t changed one bit, and to make matters worse Lu Han’s reactions to him hadn’t either. He was and always had been in control, even when Lu Han had long ago sworn off any kind of affection for the man. 

It had been painful, those months after Minseok’s injury when he didn’t call. He didn’t answer emails or otherwise acknowledge Lu Han’s existence. And after nursing a broken heart Lu Han hoped he would never have to see Kim Minseok again. But the world had other ideas. 

Lu Han heard the shower room door open and then close. He tensed, his hair full of shampoo he began vigorously rinsing it out so he could open his eyes – just in case the person who had just arrived was the one person he didn’t want to see at the moment. 

“Funny that the showers lock here, we could’ve used this at the world championships.”

Lu Han rubbed his hands over his arms, wishing he could make the soap disappear. 

“Are you mad?”

Did that really deserve an answer? He turned the water off even though he still had some soap on his legs. He would deal with dry skin or an outbreak, either one was better than being naked in a locked shower with Kim Minseok. 

“Because I can explain.”

Lu Han didn’t want an explanation. He wanted an apology and then for the world to make it so he never had to see Kim Minseok at a competition again.  He averted his eyes and grabbed for a towel, his outstretched arm apparently the perfect appendage for Minseok to lock onto. 

“Let go,” he hissed, trying to tug his arm away. 

“Not until you let me say a few things,” Minseok was close, how close and whether he had clothes on Lu Han didn’t want to consider. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Lu Han vaguely regretted he had ever learned the Korean language back in high school and college, it would be nice if he could just pretend he had no idea what Minseok was saying. 

“But I want to say it,” Minseok said, his grip tight and unwavering. “And you need to hear it, whether you want to or not.”

Lu Han didn’t want to go back to that painful place, and hearing Minseok out would bring him there. He looked down at the drain, feeling a knot form in his stomach as Minseok began to speak. 

“You don’t need me, Lu Han. You never have. Look, I am gone for one year and you are the best you have ever been,” he said softly. “You just needed time to know that, and now you do. But even if you don’t need me, I just want you not to hate me.”

Lu Han whirled around, ripping his arm free as the fury overtook him. “Don’t need you?! Is that what you call winning?  Is that what you call crying at night because my fucking boyfriend pretends like I don’t exist?!”

Minseok stared at him with wide eyes. “You cried?”

“Of course I fucking cried! You wouldn’t answer me!” Lu Han shouted. “What right do you have to come around and ask me to not hate you?”

Minseok furrowed his brow. “I didn’t know, I thought…”

“You thought I liked being ignored?” Lu Han snorted. “You thought I wanted to have nothing to do but train because the one iota of a personal life I had decided that I was better off without him?!”

It was Minseok’s turn to look at the drain. “I didn’t want to burden you, to make you worried. To have you end up giving more of a shit about my career ending than your own.” He lifted his head, staring at Lu Han with the same fire that he showed during matches. “I missed you so much, you have no idea.”

“You certainly have a funny way of showing it,” Lu Han couldn’t look at him anymore, not when he had spent weeks wanting to hear that voice, to be close to this man.

“I didn’t want to be your dead weight,” Minseok said quietly. 

“Right, because that was for you to decide. I love you, Minseok, and you pretended like I was nothing.” Luhan looked away, regretting saying it because it gave away too much. It indicated how much he still liked Minseok, had always liked Minseok. And that still hurt. 

And as he said it, as he felt the pain and the longing, he could understand this person a bit too. Because he knew, they both knew what their world was like. What happened when an injury ruined you, what happened to you mentally. And while that wasn’t a perfect excuse, he could understand and that made it that much harder.

“I love you, Lu Han. I will always love you.” Minseok stepped closer. Lu Han tried to sidestep him, but just like their match Minseok was faster. He grabbed onto Lu Han and kept him stationary, his hands gripping onto the Chinese man’s forearms. “I am so, so sorry.”

Lu Han hated that every inch of him wanted to say he accepted the apology. He hated that he was very much aware of the fact that Minseok was naked, and that he was naked, and that apparently the door was locked which meant they were alone. He hated that if he tried to throw Minseok now the Korean man would probably break something. He hated and he hated and…

He let Minseok kiss him. He relaxed when the shorter man pulled him to him, crashing their lips together. He let Minseok back him up against the cold tile wall, his lips making up for a year of anger and longing and a dozen other emotions that Lu Han tried to bury with nonstop training. 

And when he hit the shower knob by accident, the warm water streaming down on them, Lu Han hated that too. 

Minseok kissed like he fought, precise, devastating movements. He lapped into Lu Han’s mouth, exploring with his tongue as the Chinese man moaned into the lip lock. 

He hated it but he loved it, had craved it from the moment he spotted Minseok at the opening ceremonies, the sight of his former lover like a bullet to the chest. Minseok, his Minseok. He dug his nails into the Korean man’s biceps, kissing him back like his life depended on it. He gave in, because he needed to. He gave in because he still loved Minseok even after a year of pain.

He sucked on Minseok’s tongue, delighting in the taste and feel of him. When they broke away, both panting, their mutual hunger was evident. It wasn’t more than a few seconds, a few deep breaths, before they were once again joined. Lu Han used his height to turn Minseok around and slam his back against the tile, switching their positions so he could have control. 

He rutted his hips forward, his hardening length rubbing against Minseok’s. 

“Fuck you are still so hot,” Lu Han growled, his hands roving over Minseok’s arms, to his chest and slim waist. Minseok attached his mouth to Lu Han’s neck, sucking and nibbling as the Chinese man explored his body with his hands. 

“And you got hotter, fuck when I saw you fighting all I could imagine was you fucking me,” Minseok rasped into the crook of Lu Han’s neck. 

The details, the hard feelings, those could be discussed later. Lu Han didn’t care right now, not about any of that. What he cared about was the way Minseok looked as he tilted his head up and kissed him senseless, his pupils already blown and his lips swollen. He was the sexiest thing Lu Han had ever seen. 

Minseok’s hands travelled the length of Lu Han’s torso, caressing lower until he held Lu Han’s hips with his hands. When they broke their kiss Minseok jerked forward, earning a low moan from the taller man. And then he was sinking to his knees, water streaming down his body as he faced Lu Han’s hard and throbbing cock. 

It was erotic, tantalizingly so. Lu Han’s breath hitched as Minseok wasted no time in licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, his hand still on his hips. Minseok gave the best blow jobs Lu Han had ever had, and it was immediately clear in the last year his skills hadn’t been lost. He took Lu Han into his mouth in one slow motion, swallowing gently and earning a deep groan from Lu Han. 

And then he began to move, bobbing back and forth as he slid his tongue in just the right way. Lu Han carded his fingers through Minseok’s hair, tilting his head back and gasping at the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of the warm and wet cavern of Minseok’s mouth. 

“Fffuk,” Lu Han gritted his teeth. He hadn’t done this since the last time with Minseok and that was over a year ago. He wouldn’t last long, not with the way Minseok twirled his tongue and swallowed the head of his cock. 

He made a mistake, looking down to see Minseok’s flushed face and his pretty lips wrapped around his dick, his cheeks hollow as he bobbed his head up and down. “I- no,” he gently pushed Minseok away, his breathing rapid and heavy as Minseok sat back on his knees and looked up at him with a questioning stare. “I am going to come if you keep doing that.”

Minseok smirked. 

“Don’t you fucking dare make fun of me.” Lu Han reached for Minseok and yanked him to his feet, knowing full well the Korean man was letting himself be manhandled. He went back to kissing him, not minding he could taste himself on Minseok’s lips. 

Minseok had always been a tease, it was how they had hooked up at first. Minseok had all but suggested it, albeit without actually saying it aloud. Lu Han was perpetually shy, until Minseok was bending over in front of him more times than necessary, wiggling his ass as an invitation that had Lu Han flushing pink in the middle of their first match. And now Minseok teased, with a few rolls of his hips and his lips latched onto that spot on Lu Han’s chest that never failed to drive him mad. 

“Bend over,” Lu Han growled, not waiting for Minseok to move. He grabbed his waist and pushed him face first to the wall, Minseok placing his palms on the tile to keep himself steady.

The sight of Minseok’s ass had him moaning in appreciation. He grabbed his ass, smoothing his palms over his cheeks as he rutted forward. If Minseok could tease him, he would tease Minseok in turn. Leaning over the Korean man he reached around and began to play with his dick, teasing strokes that were too slow for either of them at the moment. But it served him right. 

It wasn’t long before Minseok was moving into Lu Han’s hand, chasing a speed that Lu Han wasn’t willing to give him. For extra torture Lu Han began rutting against his backside, sliding slowly as he sucked on the spot under Minseok’s left ear. 

“God damn it just fuck me,” Minseok hissed, quickly becoming annoyed. 

“No,” Lu Han replied, slowing down his strokes. 

Minseok reached behind himself, faltering a little as he shifted his weight to rest on one hand, the other searching. 

When Lu Han realized that he was trying, and failing, to finger himself, he chuckled. All of this served him right, it really did. 

“You want me to scissor you?” Lu Han whispered, sucking marks down Minseok’s back as he swatted the Korean’s hand away.

“No I want to hold hands. Of course I want you to scissor me damn it,” Minseok hissed. 

“That is no way for you to talk after leaving me for a year.” Lu Han was going to make this as hard on Minseok as he could. He may be halfway to forgiveness at the moment, but there was still a lot of pain left over. 

Minseok groaned, then he moved. His left leg jutted out, catching Lu Han unaware. He was falling forward and would have hit the floor if Minseok hadn’t caught him.

“No fair!” Lu Han forgot what sex with a judoka could be like. 

Minseok grinned, lowering Lu Han to the floor. “It is fair, and so is this. “ He wasted no time in straddling Lu Han, his cock rubbing on Lu Han’s stomach as rubbed his ass back on Lu Han’s dick. “Now finger me.”

Lu Han gave Minseok a dirty look but complied– almost. “We don’t have any lube,” he looked around dumbly. Of course there wouldn’t be any in the shower room. 

“We could use something else,” Minseok glanced around the room, clearly not having any idea what the something else could be. When his search came up empty he grabbed Lu Han’s fingers and stuck them in his mouth, sucking them and twirling his tongue around the appendages.

Lu Han’s eye went wide at the sight of Minseok sucking on his fingers, his pretty lips taking them in as he rutted over the other man’s abdomen. So fucking erotic. 

When Minseok pulled Lu Han’s fingers out of his mouth, a string of saliva connected them to his lips. “This should work,” he whispered, moving his hips up so he was hovering over Lu Han’s middle. 

He didn’t wait for Lu Han to move his hand, instead he positioned his fingers and pushed them into his hole, letting out a sinfully delicious moan as he was breached.

Lu Han appreciated the sight before him as he began moving his two fingers, stretching Minseok as he scissored into him gently. He was tight, so tight and warm. 

“You haven’t been with anyone else, have you?” Lu Han asked, the momentary thought that Minseok may have spent the last year doing this with someone else killing the mood for him. 

“No, now keep moving,” Minseok ordered. 

Lu Han twisted his fingers, pushing in deep now that he knew Minseok had remained untouched. He explored, looking for the bundle of nerves that would earn an intense reaction. When he found Minseok’s prostate he massaged it, keening as Minseok threw his head back and gasped. 

“So good, fuck.”

“Yeah, you like that?”

“Mmm.” Minseok began to ride Lu Han’s fingers, his dick throbbing and wet with precum, bouncing as his hips moved with great precision. 

Lu Han couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out before using his own skills to flip Minseok to the floor. He didn’t wait for the other man to react to the sudden shift in position. He grabbed Minseok’s thighs and parted his legs wide before pushing in, bottoming out in a second. 

The sensation of being pushed into the tight warm cavity had him crying out. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to have Minseok under him, moving to meet him, to set a pace, trying to be in control even if he was about to get his brains fucked out. 

Lu Han knew he liked it fast and in that regard they were perfect for each other. It wasn’t a slow and languid pace with them, it was a furious chase towards their climax, each one wanting to move faster than the other, each one trying to elicit a louder sound of pleasure from the other. 

When Lu Han began fucking into Minseok as fast as he could, Minseok began meeting him, his hard cock trapped between them. The warm steam from the showers clung to the walls and floor as the water streamed over Lu Han’s back. It made the encounter even more heated, even more intense. Lu Han couldn’t get enough. 

When Minseok began fisting himself Lu Han snapped his hips faster, leaning back and wrapping Minseok’s legs around him. He thrust into him, his nails digging into Minseok’s hips as he watched the Korean man come undone in front of him. 

“There, fuck there,” Minseok cried out, throwing his head back as he came in white hot spurts. He clenched onto Lu Han’s dick, the tightening sensation was enough to send Lu Han over the edge a few seconds later. He let out a strangled cry as he spilled into Minseok, his warm cum filling him as he thrust sloppily through his release. 

Minseok’s legs went slack as he gasped for breath, a gummy smile widening his lips as he looked up at Lu Han. “God I missed you.”

Lu Han pulled out, panting as he sat back on his knees. “You should be glad I didn’t kill you instead.” He got to his feet, his legs shaky as he reached for the wall to steady himself. 

“Lu Han,” Minseok struggled to his feet, his face flushed and his lips swollen. “I really am sorry.”

“I gathered as much,” Lu Han stepped under the running water. He needed another shower after that. 

“Do you forgive me?” Minseok asked, leaning against the wall and giving Lu Han a serious look. 

Lu Han sighed. “Well, clearly I half forgive you since we just–“he gestured towards the floor, drops of cum still clinging to the tile. “But I don’t know Minseok, I mean, I am still mad.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Minseok promised. “Really.”

“How?” Lu Han looked at him, trying to imagine what Kim Minseok might consider a make-up present. 

“You remember that thing you wanted to do? If um, yunno. If you want.” Minseok whispered, looking embarrassed. 

Lu Han’s eyes went wide. No way, Minseok would never do it before. Never. It was always a firm no. “You have to be kidding me.”

“Just, after the gold medal match, okay.” Minseok leaned over and pecked Lu Han on the cheek.

Lu Han nodded, feeling like his dick would go hard in a second if he kept imagining what Minseok had just promised him. “Okay, after the gold medal match.”

  
  
  


Lu Han faced a Japanese opponent in the semifinals, a match that had him on edge. Deng Chao gave him a pep talk, and may or may not have said something about Minseok cheering for him from the sidelines. Lu Han didn’t doubt his coach figured out they had reconnected, the way he was giving Lu Han a knowing smile and commenting on how much more laid back he was as compared to the day before. 

Lu Han couldn’t let Minseok distract him, though this type of distraction would be unlike that of the day prior. He wasn’t nervous or angry to see Minseok, he was aroused when he saw him. And fighting with a boner at the Olympics was not exactly a good idea. 

Minseok had won his semifinal, which meant he was going on to the gold medal match. Lu Han was aware if he won he would face the man he fucked into the shower wall the day before, but that was not something he could think about as he bowed to his opponent. It wasn’t something he would think about until ten minutes later, when he had won the match and spotted Minseok near the entrance to the changing rooms, a knowing smile on his face. 

When Lu Han left to go change Minseok was waiting for him. “Good job.”

“Thanks,” Lu Han smiled at him, not moving away when he got a hug from the top ranked Korean Judoka. If anyone noticed that their hug lingered for a little longer than it should have they didn’t say anything. 

“After the match,” Minseok whispered in his ear, making Lu Han’s face go bright red. 

He had never wanted a gold medal match to arrive faster in his life. 

  
  
  


They had purposefully avoided spending too much time together before the match, in part because Deng Chao would have scolded him for playing nice with his opponent (even if the coach knew about the extent of their relationship). It was also in part because they had mutually decided to cool it down until after they faced off, keeping away from the hot and heavy after-match activities that they were interested in. 

It was being called a defining match for both of their careers. Lu Han’s first shot at Olympic gold, Kim Minseok’s redemption after a year off due to injury. Did the Korean still have it? Did the Chinese man ever have it to begin with? 

Lu Han ignored the press chatter, keeping away from the news stories as he instead focused on practicing. He kept away from Minseok in the practice room, other than a few smiles and knowing glances. And when the time for the match came they approached each other not as lovers but as competitors, each wearing the flag of their home country on their judogi.

They executed a formal bow before meeting on the middle of the mat. The entire judo world was watching them, not to mention a sizable chunk of the non-judo world as well. And with all eyes on him, Lu Han stared into the only eyes that had ever mattered to him. Kim Minseok, who stared back with a look of passion and fervor and dare Lu Han imagine it– barely disguised lust. 

When Lu Han was the first to grab onto Minseok, the crowd erupted. But Minseok wasn’t going to go down easily, no matter how much he liked his opponent. He went for a back throw and Lu Han successfully countered, ending up in a grip and grab situation before the two men parted.

Lu Han grabbed for Minseok’s shoulder, then switched to a circle throw that did not take Minseok by surprise like he hoped. The Korean man countered the move, expertly grabbing the Chinese man in a headlock and bringing them both down onto the mat. It might be the end of the match if Lu Han hadn’t managed to maneuver out of it, kicking back and around to free himself. 

Minseok got off of the mat, his hands splayed out as he watched Lu Han intently. It was a couple minutes of unsuccessful moves later when, as the clock was nearing the final twenty five seconds, Lu Han did it. And maybe, just maybe he played a little dirty. 

His judogi fell open and he could have fixed it. Probably should have since there were still a few suspicious red marks from his time with Minseok in the showers. But he allowed his chest to be on display as he waited for Minseok to look, to remember, and to make a mistake. And it worked. Minseok’s mental game slipped as he took in the red blotches he had created, the marks of passion and ownership that Lu Han was letting the world see.

The split second diversion had Lu Han grabbing Minseok and slamming him onto the mat, his back hitting hard as he lost the match. Lu Han looked down at him, a smile of complete satisfaction on his face. “Sorry to distract you,” he whispered, helping up his stunned opponent. 

Lu Han was swarmed by his coaching team the second after his victory was confirmed, Minseok getting pushed out of the crowd. The next time he saw Minseok was at the medal ceremony an hour later.

“You bastard,” Minseok clucked his tongue at Lu Han.

“What?” Lu Han shrugged innocently. 

When they approached the medal podium Minseok made a very non accidental sweep of his hand over Lu Han’s backside before stepping up to receive his silver medal. Lu Han ignored it, not wanting to be seen blushing bright red on the podium.

After receiving the gold Lu Han did a few interviews, never failing to look around when he could to confirm Minseok’s position. The Korean man was doing his own interviews, the silver medal gleaming around his neck. 

And when a few hours later they were both free from interviews and congratulatory handshakes and back pats, they made a date to meet up later that night. Much later. Like when one of the practice rooms might be deserted. 

  
  
  


“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Minseok stood with his hands on his hips, staring down the man who he had fought less than twelve hours before. 

“You said you were sorry, now prove it,” Lu Han was already aroused as he imagined what was about to happen.

“This is so, so wrong, Lu Han.”

“Nah, it is perfectly fine. We can’t be the only people to do this.” Lu Han wetted his lips, his eyes raking over Minseok’s form. 

“It makes a joke of the sport,” Minseok tsked. 

“No, it doesn’t. Now win.” Lu Han stepped forward, the lube he had prepped himself with sliding down his thighs. Maybe he had used too much, but he wanted to be ready. 

“I’m doing this because I love you,” Minseok crossed the mat, casting one last glance at the locked door. They had made sure to reserve the room and there were no windows to the outside so they should be safe. But that didn’t mean that either man wasn’t feeling a tad bit nervous someone could walk in. 

Yet Lu Han wouldn’t let it go and Minseok wasn’t going to disappoint him again, no matter what he thought of his lover’s long standing fantasy. 

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Lu Han got into position, ready to grab for his opponent. Yet he didn’t want to grapple with him as much as submit to him. It was a logical feeling, considering Minseok was facing him stark naked, his erection on full display. 

Minseok smirked, then waited for Lu Han to grab him first. They grappled for a little while, skin sliding against skin as they half assed the match. When Minseok grabbed Lu Han around his middle the Chinese man had no problem pushing back, his ass rubbing against Minseok’s hard cock as he did his best to struggle out of the hold. 

“That is cheating,” Minseok said through gritted teeth. 

“The best kind,” Lu Han moved out of the hold, pulling Minseok to him and wrapping his leg around Minseok’s. He could have grounded him right then and there, but that wasn’t why they were here. 

Minseok grabbed at Lu Han’s shoulder before moving his leg, counter attacking Lu Han’s purposefully weak leg sweep. Lu Han hit the mat on his side, his skin red from where Minseok had been holding on. 

“You are going to lose,” Minseok knew exactly what to say, since Lu Han had told him more than once how this particular fantasy played out in his mind. 

And like that Lu Han was being pushed face first into the mat while Minseok grabbed his hips and pushed his ass out, entering him with a brutally hard thrust. He began fucking him into the mat, Lu Han crying out in pleasure as his wildest fantasies came true. 

“Make me tap out,” Lu Han keened, clawing at the mat as Minseok fucked him into a victory. 

He felt so full, Minseok’s cock pushing into him again and again. It was just what he had always wanted, always imagined since the first time he had faced Minseok on the mat. That the other would push him to the floor and take him right there, winning not through a skillful choke hold or an arm hold, but through fucking him until he couldn’t move. It was perverted, and maybe Minseok was right that it was a little bit wrong. But from the moment he faced the sexiest man he had ever seen he knew how he wanted to lose, exactly how he wanted to lose.

“Tap out,” Minseok growled, slamming into Lu Han again and again. 

Lu Han resisted, going lax as he let Minseok use him at a furious pace. When Minseok pulled out and then flipped him onto his back he let out a strangled sound of pleasure, his dick throbbing as Minseok grabbed his legs and raised them to his shoulders, impaling him hard with his cock. 

“Let me win,” Minseok pumped into him.

Lu Han had never bottomed with Minseok, and the sensation was amazing. The way he felt so full and powerless, Minseok moving him how he wanted him. And the way Minseok demanded him to tap out while he so thoroughly controlled him in every way was hotter than anything he could have imagined. The fantasy was destroyed by how amazing the reality was.

“Harder,” Lu Han mewled, grabbing onto Minseok’s forearms as the Korean man began to rut deeper into him. “Make me lose, fuck harder.”

“You want it harder? Fuck, Lu Han.” Minseok began rocking into him faster, Lu Han’s back sliding against the mat as he was fucked senseless. 

“I love your dick,” Lu Han rasped as he felt a new sensation. Minseok was bending him just right, hitting his prostate with alarming accuracy. And that was all he needed, his orgasm coming over him as he began to tap the mat. 

“So tight, so fucking tight,” Minseok gasped as Lu Han came, his dick untouched. His warm cum pooled on his stomach as Minseok kept on thrusting, his balls slapping against Lu Han’s ass as he pumped in and out. 

When the Korean man slumped forward and let Lu Han’s legs go lax, he knew it wouldn’t be long. Minseok came with Lu Han’s name on his lips, his head bent forward as he spilled into Lu Han. 

He collapsed onto Lu Han’s chest, feeling boneless as he worked through his release. 

“That was so fucking hot.” Lu Han felt sated, more sated than he had ever felt in his life. He held Minseok to him, feeling full and satisfied. 

“I am not doing that again,” Minseok murmured against Lu Han’s sweat slicked chest. 

“Hmmm, never say never darling,” Lu Han closed his eyes, feeling like he could fall asleep. 

“So you forgive me?” Minseok asked, planting a kiss on the Chinese man’s chest.

“Hmm. Not sure. Maybe.”

Minseok raised his head and gave Lu Han a death look, earning a chuckle from the Chinese man. 

“Come on, we better get cleaned up before anyone shows up.” Lu Han playfully shoved Minseok off of him but Minseok had a counter attack. He pulled Lu Han with him, ending up with the Chinese man lying on top of him. 

“I love you, I hope you know that,” Minseok whispered, planting kisses on Lu Han’s cheeks as he held him tightly.

“I love you, too.” Lu Han replied, capturing Minseok’s mouth with his own. 

They kissed for a few minutes, only parting when they heard voices in the hallway outside. After a quick wipe down of the mat and dressing they stumbled from the practice room. 

Lu Han blushed as they were faced with the Russian team, who were apparently there to practice. 

“Late night practice,” Minseok stuttered in English as they passed by them. 

“You got everything off the mat, right?” Lu Han whispered as they reached the end of the hall. 

“I think so,” Minseok shrugged. “Not like they would guess what it was anyway.”

Lu Han slapped Minseok’s arm before rolling his eyes. 

“So can I come to your room?” Minseok asked, grabbing for Lu Han’s hand. “I mean, since our competitions are both done.”

“And what about after that?” Lu Han stopped and looked at the Korean man. They hadn’t really discussed the long term and suddenly that fact was eating at him. “What about when we both leave, then what?”

“Well,” Minseok rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish. “There is worlds, and of course Tokyo in four years…”

Lu Han narrowed his eyes. 

“Kidding, kidding.” Minseok held up his hands in defense. “I was considering doing some training in China, since my coach is retiring after the games. Does Deng Chao have an opening at his gym?”

Lu Han‘s mouth fell open. Minseok training with him? Minseok at the same gym? Minseok….in the same shower. “The showers don’t lock.”

“We can fix that,” Minseok smirked. 

“Yeah, I suppose we can.” Lu Han agreed, smiling at his favorite opponent of all time. “I suppose we can.”


End file.
